Mirumo de Pon!: Second Season Episode List
1 (53)- "marakasu, kowashi chimat ta!?" ("Marakasu has been Destroyed!?") (マラカス、こわしちまった!?) Airdate: April 05, 2003 2 (54)- "fushigi tenkoosei. saori" ("Mysterious Transfer Student, Shiori") (ふしぎ転校生・沙織) Airdate: April 12, 2003 3 (55)- "hidaka san no otooto?" ("Hidaka-san's Brother?") (日高さんの弟？) Airdate: April 19, 2003 4 (56)- "okashi nao hanashi" ("Cake Talk") (お菓子なおはなし) Airdate: April 26, 2003 5 (57)- "rirumu toyū na no hana" ("A Flower by the name of Rirumu") (リルムという名の花) Airdate: May 03, 2003 6 (58)- "mirumo to murumo no kyoodai sen" ("Mirumo and Murumo's Ship") (ミルモとムルモの兄弟船) Airdate: May 10, 2003 7 (59)- "tsuini kaisan, warumo dan!?" ("The Warumo Group has finally disbanded!?") (ついに解散、ワルモ団！？) Airdate: May 17, 2003 8 (60)- "murumo wa wa tachi no mono" ("Murumo's Things") (ムルモはわたちのもの) Airdate: May 24, 2003 9 (61)- "kiken na risaitaru" ("Dangerous Risaitaru") (危険なリサイタル) Airdate: May 31, 2003 10 (62)- "kinta to ponta" ("Kinta and Ponta") (キンタとポンタ) Airdate: June 07, 2003 11 (63)- "okusan, kabi desu yo!" ("Lady,I am Kabi!") (奥さん、カビですよ！) Airdate: June 14, 2003 12 (64)- "tonikaku sugoi mahoo (mae hen)" ("In any case, it's Powerful Magic (Part 1)") (とにかくすごい魔法（前篇）) Airdate: June 21, 2003 13 (65)- "tonikaku sugoi mahoo (go hen)" ("In any case, it's Powerful Magic (Part 2)") (とにかくすごい魔法（後篇）) Airdate: June 28, 2003 14 (66)- "docchi ga docchi de docchi c chi?" ("Either one or Both?") (どっちがどっちでどっちっち？) Airdate: July 05, 2003 15 (67)- "nayonayo na yoosei" ("Whose Fault") (なよなよなようせい) Airdate: July 12, 2003 16 (68)- "sūpaa o joo sama. momo chan" ("Super Sister, Momo-chan") (スーパーお嬢さま・桃ちゃん) Airdate: July 19, 2003 17 (69)- "taisetsu na tomodachi" ("Important Friends") (大切な友達) Airdate: July 26, 2003 18 (70)- "doobutsu wan saka tenkomori" ("Confined with the Animals") (動物ワンサカてんこもり) Airdate: August 02, 2003 19 (71)- "sui mase? n" ("Sorry") (すいませ～ん) Airdate: August 09, 2003 20 (72)- "yamane sanjoo de gozai masu" ("Please meet Yamane") (ヤマネ参上でございます) Airdate August 16, 2003 21 (73)- "buc cha ke, doo yo?" ("Shall we Retreat?") (ぶっちゃけ、どーよ？) Airdate: August 23, 2003 22 (74)- "boo cha ma kuesuto. perapera ken no nazo" ("The Bouchama Quest, Mystery of the Perapera Sword") (坊ちゃまクエスト･ペラペラ剣の謎) Airdate: August 30, 2003 23 (75)- "himitsu kichi o mamore!" ("Protect the Secret Base!") (秘密基地を守れ！) Airdate: September 06, 2003 24 (76)- "iku zo! terebikyoku" ("Let's go to the TV Station!") (行くぞ！テレビ局) Airdate: September 13, 2003 25 (77)- "daaku ga yomigaeru toki" ("The Revival of Daaku") (ダアクがよみがえる時) Airdate: September 20, 2003 26 (78)- "gooruden na mirumo!?" ("Golden Mirumo!?") (ゴールデンなミルモ!?) Airdate: September 27, 2003 27 (79)- "hajimemashite, mirumo desu!" ("Hello, I am Mirumo!") (はじめまして、ミルモです！) Airdate: October 07, 2003 28 (80)- "shiiru ga haruno" ("Shiiru is Haruna") (シールがハルノ) Airdate: October 14, 2003 29 (81)- "yoosei to tomodachi ni naru hoohoo" ("The Way to Become Friends with Fairies") (妖精と友達になる方法) Airdate: October 21, 2003 30 (82)- "fearii konsaato" ("Fairy Concert") (フェアリーコンサート) Airdate: October 28, 2003 31 (83)- "gekisoo! arano no dai reesu" ("Charge! The Race of Wilderness") (激走！荒野の大レース) Airdate: November 04, 2003 32 (84)- "yasei no shi?kebideshu?" ("Wild Shakebi") (野生のしゃけびでしゅ) Airdate: November 11, 2003 33 (85)- "sunao na fearii.mirumo?" ("The Honest Fairy, Mirumo?") (素直なフェアリー・ミルモ？) Airdate: November 18, 2003 34 (86)- "shoo kanemochi ka no higeki" ("Tragedy of Kokanemochi Clan") (小金持家の悲劇) Airdate: November 25, 2003 35 (87)- "a tata ta atakku, rerere no reshiibu" ("Attttack, Rrrrecive") (あたたたアタック、レレレのレシーブ) Airdate: December 09, 2003 36 (88)- "yoosei chikku na tokei? dai ichi shoo?" ("Fairy Stick Clock~Chapter 1~") (妖精チックな時計 ～第一章～) Airdate: December 16, 2003 37 (89)- "yoosei chikku na tokei? saishū akira?" ("Fairy Stick Clock~Final Chapter~") (妖精チックな時計 ～最終章～) Airdate: December 23, 2003 38 (90)- "kaederera hime monogatari" ("Story of Princess Kaederara") (カエデレラ姫物語) Airdate: January 06, 2004 39 (91)- "sodate! warumokizzu" ("Raise up! Warumo Kids") (育て！ワルモキッズ) Airdate: January 13, 2004 40 (92)- "rirumu.akumi no 30 fun kukkingu" ("Rirumu and Akumi's 30 Minutes Cooking") (リルム・アクミの30分クッキング) Airdate: January 20, 2004 41 (93)- "koisuru yoosei" ("Fairy In Love") (恋する妖精) Airdate: January 27, 2004 42 (94)- "choo ayaushi! mimomoshoppu" ("Super Dangerous! Mimomo Shop") (超危うし！ミモモショップ) Airdate: February 03, 2004 43 (95)- "oomono yoosei M, dengeki konyaku!?" ("Fairy M's Lightning Proposal!?") (大物妖精Ｍ､電撃婚約!?) Airdate: February 10, 2004 44 (96)- "hikken! yoosei ga iku onsen no tabi" ("Must See! Fairies go on an Onsen Trip") (必見！妖精が行く温泉の旅) Airdate: February 17, 2004 45 (97)- "doki!! saori darake no deeto taikai" ("Doki! Date with Shiori") (ドキッ!沙織だらけのデート大会) Airdate: February 24, 2004 46 (98)- "barabara ni nat ta yūjoo" ("Friendship that became Parapara") (バラバラになった友情) Airdate: March 02, 2004 47 (99)- "on ga kusai ga kusai?" ("Stinky Music Fair") (おんがくさいがくさい～) Airdate: March 09, 2004 48 (100)- "waga na wa daaku" ("My Name is Daaku") (我が名はダアク) Airdate: March 16, 2004 49 (101)- "sekai o sukū merodii" ("Melody that Saves the World") (世界を救うメロディー) Airdate: March 23, 2004 50 (102)- "sayonara mirumo? a!!" ("Goodbye Mirumo...Ahh!") (さよならミルモ…あっ！) Airdate: March 30, 2004 Category:Mirumo de Pon! Page